Shintare Dangora
Appearance General Appearance Shintare is a bit of a taller, well built individual, with quite a few distinguishable features that have him stand out. For starters, his long red, unkempt hair. He'll sometimes wear it in a ponytail if he know's he'll be getting into a fight. There's also his glasses-mask thing he wears on his face, something he made himself. He doesn't necessarily have bad vision, but he believes it makes him look more mature to wear glasses. Underneath the mask on the right side of his face is badly scarred tissue from burns, along with a cut over his eye. He practically never takes it off if he can avoid it. Aside from that, he also has two piercings in one of his ears. He generally tries to keep himself well dressed, whether for impressions or simply because there's nothing that spells style points much like kicking ass while looking good. However, you will hardly see him wear anything short. He will wear long sleeved clothing and gloves so as to hide the burned tissue on the right side of his body. Shintare will also be seen sometimes smoking. It's not like he doesn't know its bad for him or anything, he just picked it up and it stuck with him just like his personality and for the same reasons of his personality. Personality On the surface, Shintare is a vain, cocky show-off concerned with nothing but getting money and having fun. And... to an extent, that's pretty accurate. He gained such a personality in having to be able to play himself up and not seem weak in the shadier job environments he took on. But there are times when this outer shell is cracked, most notably with his sister, to show a genuinely warm and caring person for those he holds close. One that's not worried about appearances and money, and only about the well being of that person. He normally doesn't hold any personal grudges or anything like it against people, mostly just being a dick to them all for toughness's sake. Not even when you threaten is own well being, as truthfully, he doesn't care too much for it aside from keeping himself alive. He can't provide for his sister if he's dead, after all. It's about the reason why he's willing to do something as dangerous as bounty hunting for eventual large amounts of money. The only time when he will hold a personal grudge is when you threaten the well being of those he cares about, because the people he cares about is the only thing he cares about. You threaten his sister, there would be no monetary amount required to task him with hunting you down. Character Background Shintare grew up in Loguetown with his parents, the weapon's crafting couple known as the Dangottas, and his younger sister by 12 years. His parents were a tad well known for their crafting of special bullets with weapons for cheap. It was a craft that his parents had passed down to Shintare himself. Because of his success of his parents work, his childhood had been pretty well off. While Shintare enjoyed his family's work, he had always privately admired and dreamed of becoming a pirate. Stories of adventure and looking for the One Piece to become the Pirate King, they were ones that interested him. Despite how far fetched the possibility was, he wanted to grow up and look for the One Piece himself one day as a captain with a crew. Unfortunately, this childish admiration and dreaming didn't hold up forever. Around when he was 16, multiple pirates who had heard of the place's reputation had stormed the place, stealing as much as they could. Shintare's parents had initially complied, not attempting to struggle so as to keep their lives, instructing Shintare to sneak himself and his sister out of the shop. Unfortunately, they were caught trying to run out, a knife being thrown into Shintare's eye to stop him in his tracks. His parents didn't take kindly to that, of course, getting into a full on gunfight with the crew. While they had succeeded in taking multiple of them down, unfortunately one of the pirates got their hands on an explosive bullet and fired it, killing both his parents and setting the building ablaze. The pirates, escaping at this point as there would be plenty of unwanted attention drawn to there now, left both Shintare and his sister to die in the burning building. Instead of dying, however, Shintare moved himself and his four year old sister through the flames to make their escape, badly burning himself on the right side of his body with him trying to protect his sister's body from the fire. While he and his sister survived that night, all that innocent childhood dreaming did not. His aims towards becoming a pirate, much like the building, had went up in smoke. So, he was forced to grow up. Instead of thinking about crews and pirate kings, he thought about getting money and providing for himself and his sister while keeping themselves safe. He changed he and his sister's last names, put on a mask, and got to work in the multiple factory jobs around the city. He did shadier jobs, learning how to talk to those types of people and not letting them intimidate him. Anything he could to get money. His goals become more realistic, his regard of money becoming something with importance second only to protecting his sister. Along with all that, he vowed he would never let anyone hurt either of their lives again, and put the bullet crafting skills he learned from his parents to a use different from selling: using them with his own weapons. Eventually, down the line of his shadier work when he had reached his twenties, he was told about a way to legally make money off of 'adventuring' and combat. While he had long since given up his dream of becoming a pirate, and in fact held a lot of resentment towards his view of them due to them causing his life to turn out like it is now, it still sparked his interest when he heard this occupation was not, in fact, a pirate. So he learned more about this, and decided he would get into it: Bounty Hunting. After all, it seemed those that got good with it were paid good money, and his special bullet crafting would definitely be useful for combat. And... a part of him held the hope that he could one day find the same remaining pirates that had attacked his family, and make them pay for what happened. With that, he got his mask, he got his gun, he got his materials, and he set out, aiming to hopefully become very profitable in this job, for both himself and his sister's sake. Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects # Protective # Show Off # Money Motivates Stat Points Abilities Ammunition Inventor Shintare is able to construct special bullets through crafting techniques taught from his parents and expanded on by his own study. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Fighting Style Spontaneous Gunslinger Shintare wields two pistols that he shoots his specialized ammo from, making his possible combos of them quite the threat. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Archived Gallery ShintarePonytail.jpg|Shintare's hair in a ponytail. C077cf9eee74391feeb79a319deea821.jpg cross.png Cross Marian Hallow.png|Shintare smoking.